4001 A.D. Vol 1 3
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Reunion! The war against Father turns in favor of the 41st century’s revolutionary heroes as Rai finds his long-lost friends aboard the monstrosity that has become New Japan. But even together, can Rai and his allies stand against Father’s defenses? And can they rescue what remains of New Japan before it crashes down to Earth and destroys everything…and everyone? New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (DIVINITY) and superstar artist Clayton Crain (RAI) continue the summer’s blockbuster event in the year 4001 A.D.! Part Three Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * ** ** Dragon sentries aka Shiny Cats Other Characters: * Fish-Eyes * * Prisoners ** Ersatzis ** Free-Thinkers ** Raddies ** Rai-Philes ** ** ** * Rai's mother Locations: * ** *** Escape Pod Zone XVII *** Father's Control Center *** Max Security Prison Sector Items: * Fish-Eye Surveillance Camera * Flower ring * * Rai's katana * Vid-scroll ** "Confused Parables" Vehicles: * Escape pods * Scooter * + ** Manowar One Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A / 1:10), (B), ©, (D), & (1:20), (1:50 / 1:100), & (Bulletproof), (Comic Collector), (MGH) * Editors: , (assistant), (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Rai, Lemur and Gilad battle Fathers machines. Lula Lee and the Geomancer break into a maximum security prison, seeking people who hate Father to help themselves and Rai. As things look dire, Lula Lees army drops from the ceiling to save Rai. During the battle, Rai dials back into New Japans network. Rai confronts Father, who tries to convince Rai to rule with him. The pair end up doing battle as Lemur enters the control center. Lemur attacks Rai XI from behind, before being murdered by Father. Rai destroys father before New Japans orbit begins to degrade. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD Vol 1 3.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 003 cvrB Lotay.jpg|'Cover B' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 003 cvrC Bodenheim.jpg|'Cover C' by Ryan Bodenheim 4001 AD 003 cvrD Tan.jpg|'Cover D' by Philip Tan 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-10 CrainDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-50 SookIL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-100 SookILBW.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Sketch Cover' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 003 cvrVRE Bulletproof Eisma.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Joe Eisma & Pete Pantazis 4001 AD 003 cvrVar ActionFigure Butler.jpg|'Comic Collector's Retailer Exclusive "Action Figure" Cover' by Chance Butler 4001 AD 003 cvrVRE MGH Henry.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Clayton Henry Textless Cover Art 4001 AD 003 cvrA Crain Textless.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Clayton Crain 4001 AD 003 cvrB Lotay Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Tula Lotay 4001 AD 003 cvrC Bodenheim Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim 4001 AD 003 cvrD Tan Textless.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Philip Tan 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-50 SookIL Textless Not Final.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover Textless Not Final' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-50 SookIL Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Connecting Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook 4001 AD 003 cvrVRI-100 SookILBW Textless.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Connecting Sketch Cover Textless' by Ryan Sook Preview 4001 AD 003 001.jpg 4001 AD 003 002.jpg 4001 AD 003 003.jpg 4001 AD 003 004.jpg 4001 AD 003 005.jpg 4001 AD 003 006.jpg Related References External links